Nadia Om
|status = Active }} Mottom, whose translated name means Mother Om, is a demiurge and one of the seven Lords of Infinity. Solomon David also refers to her as Nadia, as her real name is Nadia Om, wife of the late Hastet-Om.Wielder of Names 3-45 to 3-46 (Mykos) History When the multiverse erupted in Universal War, Mottom emerged victorious alongside the demiurges Jagganoth, Incubus, Gog-Agog, Mammon, Solomon David, and Jadis. Together they formed the organization currently known as the seven Lords of Infinity and forged the Pact of the Seven Part World. Through this agreement, each demiurge would be granted dominion over 111,111 universes, though not every world lies under their direct control. Later, Mottom would be seen in the concordance of the demiurges. Of the Seven, only she, Gog-Agog, and Solomon David arrive while the rest of the lords send their representatives. Nadia chastises the representatives of Mammon and Incubus, calling them a "pencil pusher" and a "prostitute", respectively. She comments Jagganoth's absence was to be expected. When Gog-Agog and Solomon David speak out, she insults them too and hints she knows something about the whereabouts of Zoss, who is preparing to move against them. Description When Mottom is first seen, she appears as a slender, young woman with golden hair, blue lipstick, and an open blouse. Somehow, her appearance has changed dramatically since the end of the war. She now wears elaborate orange vestments and an extremely wide-brimmed hat covered in tassels. By the present, she has aged considerably. Her face is now hideous and mummified, with dark brown, wrinkled skin. The color of her eyes have also changed, going from blue to a deep gold. Although, it appears that when holding her court, Nadia Om still looks young and fresh.http://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-4-67/ Personality As the embodiment of gluttony, Nadia is rather irritable and possesses a short temper, though other demiurges seem accustomed to this behavior. At all times she keeps a hefty supply of food around her, mostly in bowls on the heads of her servants. When her temper flares, she is shown making painful jabs at this food with a prong, much to the chagrin of her servants. Her other defining characteristic is fear. She fears Jagganoth's immense power. She fears the prophecy of the Rising King and her inability to escape from it. She even fears her own vassal kingdoms, because if she ever stops conquering and pillaging to feed them, they will turn against her and destroy her.https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-5-88/ Because of this fear, she wants desperately to give up her power and position among the demiurges, but she is ironically too afraid to do so.https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-5-93/ Abilities As one of the Seven, Nadia is extraordinarily powerful. She is able to fight the most powerful beings in existence to a stalemate. The Palace of Radiance is held in the air and travels the Void by her willpower alone. She is well-versed in the Art and uses both Red and White in combination to accomplish such feats as telling someone's head to explode, transforming a person into a tree, and another into a shower of petals. In battle, she often conjures a fiery whip from the tip of her scepter to engage enemies in melee combat. Mottom seems to maintain her immortality through harvesting and consuming a fruit that grows on a tree cultivated from the corpse of her husband, Hastet-Om. Eating the fruit causes a rapid, although temporary, reversal in age, turning both Alison and Mottom herself into young girls (Mottom having to eat a bowl full of the fruit while Alison only had to eat one) for several hours. Despite the fact that Hastet-Om was finally destroyed when Allison burned the tree down, Mottom's attendants have been seen carrying several baskets of fruit at the concordance of the demiurges; whether this is stockpiled fruit from Hastet-Om or a replacement strain is not yet known. Commentaries “Oh! The day was bright. A sound came upon the earth, and the Ardenwood itself bent and screamed, and the sky was rent with light. Such a tear it was, horizon to horizon, and from that fiery scar, a great heavenly host rode forth on steeds of smoke and ash. And at the head of that host was enthroned a bright queen, and her hair was like liquid gold, and star-fire was on her brow. The great masters of this world drew up their spears and locked forearms in alliance. They rallied their armies to them, and girded themselves with battle lust. Ten times ten thousand men rode out to meet that host, all thick-armed soldiers from the seven great nations of this world. They rattled the earth with their passing, by God. I still remember the sound. And all those ten times ten thousand men were rent into pieces and the pieces were tramped into the earth, and the soil was burned, and their bones were smashed to powder and fed to the soil. For that Queen was true Royalty, and not the pale and sluggish imitation of our former kings. Within her blazing tongue was the power of the holy Septagrammaton, and it’s name was the Glory.” – Excerpt from Age of Fire, attributed to the sage-poet Avsa Galman. Said to be an early account of the conquering of his world by the god-queen Mother Om. Wielder of Names 3-49 Trivia * In Christianity, gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins and is associated with the color orange. Mottom's theme is based on this vice. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges Category:Members of the Seven